


Feeding the Chocobo

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Ignis does some investigation into a certain chocobo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum  
> Time Period: Pre-game  
> Location: Insomnia, Noctis' Apartment

Ignis had quickly learned that Prompto ate far healthier than your average teenager. That wasn’t to say that he was any sort of influence on Noctis’ eating habits, except to tolerantly accept the random vegetables deemed unworthy of royal attention whenever possible. The proclivity towards vegetables made Ignis curious, however, and there was nothing he liked more than a good mystery.

He set about the first part of his investigations by digging into personnel files. The archive on one Argentum, Prompto was a bit like its referenced young man: rather thin. Orphan, adopted. Birth parents, unknown. A foundling off the streets of Lestallum, dropped off by an anonymous Samaritan at hospital. Adoptive parents white collar workers, middle class overachievers who were rarely seen at their residence shared with the teenaged son.

That bothered Ignis more than he cared to admit, and made sure that Noctis knew that Prompto was always welcome… and in the doing so, managed to grill the prince on all things Prompto. What he had ascertained was that the blond loved chocobos to the point that his hair favored their tailfeathers, was fiercely loyal, terribly shy, a gamer, budding photographer, and once he’d set Gladio to watch the boy further, an avid runner.

Not fully satisfied with the information at hand, Ignis continued to research, finding old yearbooks and pouring through them until coming to a surprised stop at a photo. Certainly that was wrong… he thumbed through a second yearbook, one the year prior, paused, and grabbed the one a year after. Well, well, _well_. After that, a great many things made sense.

 

Ignis never breathed a word of any of his discoveries to Noctis or Prompto, though he did take extra care to ensure that meals for both teenagers involved lean protein and fresh vegetables prepared carefully and cooked precisely. Prompto, he learned, was fonder of roasted winter vegetables such as potatoes and hardier roots than steamed greens. Noctis didn’t care for any of it, so he didn’t care what Ignis served; it almost always ended up on Prompto’s plate anyway.

One afternoon, Prompto turned up unexpectedly while Ignis was tidying Noctis’ apartment, and surprised to see the young man, Ignis allowed him entry. “Apologies, Prompto, but had you been made aware that Noctis was spending the evening at a charity event with the King?”

“Oh yeah,” Prompto snorted. “The only thing he talked about was how he wanted to get out of going, but he didn’t dare say he had a sour stomach or you’d think it was your cooking.” The blond blanched and waved both hands at Ignis. “Sorry, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that, just pretend I didn’t.”

Ignis glanced to the younger man with a tolerant smile and nodded once. “Immediately forgotten. My apologies, Prompto. Had you been made aware that Noctis was spending the evening at a charity event with the King?”

Prompto did a double take, and then grinned in appreciation. “Yeah, I really dropped by in the hopes of catching you. Wanted to thank you for all the meals. I mean, I don’t live here, but it feels like I’m here all the time and you’re having to cook for me, so it’s only polite to thank you for your efforts on my behalf. And don’t think I didn’t notice you cooking things I like. I mean, we both know Noct doesn’t care if it’s a sweet potato or a string bean.”

Ignis allowed himself to shrug casually as he moved the game controller off of the table to plug it in to the charger. “It is of no difficulty to ensure that things you favor are prepared. As you say, Noctis has little preference in the vegetables he refuses, so at the very least they are more to your tastes.”

“Yeah, it just… means a lot. So, thanks, okay?” There was an undercurrent of awkwardness in Prompto’s voice, and Ignis knew better than to press the blond further. Prompto had a tendency to turn into a babbling mess when pushed into discussions he’d rather not have. Another opposite aspect from Noctis.

“You are indeed welcome, Prompto. And if there is anything you’d like to see, simply tell me. I am always looking for new recipes. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some errands that I must see to before my day is over. Do you need transport back to your place? I can arrange for a car…?”

“Oh, no, I’m good. I’m going to go try to bump Noct’s name down the High Scores list in Justice Monsters and wait for him to notice.” Prompto was already moving to the door and slipping his shoes back on. “See ya, Ignis!”

Ignis watched him go, pushing his glasses up his nose. _Now what in the world was all that about? Quite an interesting young man._ He gathered his own bag, walked to the door and put his shoes back on, then departed the apartment, locking the door after himself as he left.


End file.
